Doing it for the Kill
by Thorsmaven
Summary: Hunter lives up to his name as he goes hunting for some familiar prey. Bret Hart/HHH. SLASH! HEAVY M/M content! Do not read if you do not like!
1. Chapter 1

Doing it for the Kill  
Rated: MA  
Disc: Not my men  
Main characters: Bret Hart, HHH  
Mentions of: The Hart Dynasty, Raven, HBK, Steve Austin, The Rock and Undertaker  
Summary: Hunter lives up to his name as he goes hunting for some familiar prey.  
Pairing: Bret Hart/HHH, mentions of HBK/Raven  
Warnings: **HEAVY M/M CONTENT. Graphic M/M SEX. DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU DO NOT LIKE M/M, male on male sex.  
**A/N: This fic is for Wrestlefan4, XxShawnsGuardianAngelxX, and Seraphalexiel for being so damn inspiring with this pairing! :3 It is one of my OTPs XD

-

He didn't look so bad, really. Hunter watched the man everyone was clambering to see from a far perched up on a crate. He sipped slowly out of the water bottle, capping it off. His hair was different- wavy brown, slightly grey. It was fitting in a way. He never got to have the sort of match Shawn had with Bret all those years ago. Back then he wouldn't have wanted to. Bret was a pill, he was a pill at the hall of fame ceremony and he was probably a pill right now too. But he looked good for an old pill, that was for sure.

Bret felt eyes on him, making the hairs on the back of his neck slowly stand. He rubbed at the back of his neck, looking out of the corner of his eye to see who was staring at him. His face scrunched up- Helmsley of all people was watching him from a safe perch up on some crates. He finished up making his coffee, before slowly turning around. He walked up to the crates staring up at Hunter, taking a sip out of his cup. They traded looks, and finally after moments of awkward silence, Bret spoke. "Can I help you with something?"

Same husky timbre, some things never change no matter how old and grey you get. Hunter smirked down at him. "No. Welcome back."

"Thanks, I guess." Bret sipped out of his coffee. "Any particular reason why you're up there?"

"I wanted to say something to you, but I figured it was best said with some distance between us."

"I suppose that's wise. Don't you trust me?" Bret held his arms out. "Look at me; I'm an old man now. There's not much I can do as compared to who I once was."

Hunter looked down his nose at Bret, adjusting himself on the crate to sit better. "Not one bit. You've changed Hart; your mind got stronger while your body grew weaker. I'm not so sure if that's a good thing for me or not. So, I'm better off up here- where I can see everyone."

Bret took another drink out of his "And remain superior over everyone you look down upon?"

"Something like that."

"Some things never change I see."

"Funny, I was just thinking that earlier." Hunter smirked. "Go on Hart, get out of here. All old men should be in bed by now."

"Har har." Bret knew it was late, and damn it he was exhausted. Not wanting to prove Hunter right, he shrugged a shoulder. "I was thinking about going out to get a drink, actually."

"Don't stay out too late, old man."

"Don't worry so much about me Hunter; you'll give me the wrong idea about us." Bret drawled and started walking down the hallway for the exit. "See you around."

"Bye." He smirked waving to Bret as he soon went out of view.

-

"You know, he's go like… no friends." Tyson took a sip out of his drink. The four of them were seated in a dark location in the only local haunt open at this time of night. He swirled the amber liquid around in his glass, drinking the rest of the fluid down. "He thinks he's so much better than everyone else, though the only one who ever hangs around him is Michaels."

"And Michaels is getting married soon, so big nose'll be more lonely than ever." Nattie shrugged a shoulder.

"Married?" Bret raised an eyebrow. "To who?"

"Scott Levy, Raven. It's love. Odd love, but what would you expect from those two?" David chuckled. "You didn't know, Uncle Bret?"

"No, no one told me."

"I'm surprised he didn't flash the rock in your face. He's been doing that to everyone since he popped the question." Tyson tied the straw wrapper around his finger lifting it up into the air. "Have ya'll seen my ring lately? I have to put such effort into raising it to show ya'll because it's just so gosh darn heavy. Did ya'll know it's only-"

"Three hundred and twenty-two days till the weddin'." Nattie and David piped up and the three of them burst out laughing.

"…He actually does that?" Bret asked looking to the three of them.

"Oh yes. Repeatedly." David whipped a tear from his eye. "Enough to prompt Tyson to imitate him."

"Excuse me, the man over in the corner sent a drink over to you." The waitress came over setting a large drink down in front of Bret.

Bret leaned over in his chair to see who it. He spotted Hunter in booth. "Him?"

The waitress nodded. "Yes sir. Did you want to send one back?"

"No." Bret said flatly and took the drink.

David blinked a little. "Uncle Bret, why would he-"

"I thought you two hated each other." Nattie interrupted.

"Hey! Way to interrupt Nattie-batty-boom-balatty." David muttered smacking her in the arm.

"Knock it off you two!" Bret shook his head. "You should know better than to act like that in public. And for your information, we do hate each other. The Game's just doing what he does best- play with people's heads." He took a sip out of the beer. "But at least he's got good taste in beer- that's rare for Americans."

Nattie slammed her hand down on the table. "Oh, oh oh. I got one. What does piss and American beer have in common?"

"They both have the same taste going in and going out!" Tyson laughed as the table joined him laughter.

Bret sipped out of his glass, looking to Hunter again. "Excuse me guys, I better go say thank you for the drink." He got up from the table, taking his time as he walked to Hunter's table to give off the illusion that the task at hand wasn't that important.

Hunter watched as Bret approached him. "Having fun over there?"

"Always." He took a look into the booth surprised to find it empty. "You alone tonight? Where's Michaels?"

"He's out with someone else." Hunter said plainly, but the twinge of resentment was there in his voice. "So what if he's not, I can't have a drink by myself?"

"Hey whoa, I wasn't saying anything against that. Lord only knows how many times I've done that."

Hunter took a drink from his brandy. "You over here for any particular reason?" He didn't bother to meet Bret's eyes, preferring to stare at the other side of the booth where Shawn normally would be sitting on any other given night.

"You're the one who bought me the drink. I came over to say thank you because while I'm many things, I'm polite. I'm sure you anticipated this."

"I did. You're welcome." Hunter murmured keeping his eyes on the empty seat in front of him. He sat the glass down, idly rubbing his thumb against the glass.

Bret frowned; Hunter seemed almost lonely sitting over here like this, starring almost longingly at the empty side of the booth. "…You're playing me, aren't you? You baited me to come on over here to mess with me. Well, I hope you know you're not playing a fool."

Hunter let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm not playing you. I just thought you could use a drink. Is it a crime to send someone a drink?"

"Well no-"

"Great, nice talking to you Hart. Go back to your family."

"Alright. Have a… good night." Bret slowly turned heading back to his table. For the rest of the night while his family yammered on, his eyes kept drifting to over to the younger man sitting by his lonesome across the bar. _He brings it on himself. He pushes everyone away with his stupid attitude and now that Michaels isn't around, he realizes it. It's not my fault he does what he does. It's not my fault he's lonely. Look at him over there, drinking his cognac or brandy- whatever fancy-pants drink he spent way too much money on. _

"Uncle Bret? Uncle Bret!" David clapped his hands by his uncle's ear to get his attention.

"Huh? Huh what?" He blinked shaking his head. "Time to go?"

Nattie nodded. "It's nearly 2 in the morning, I'd say so."

"I think I'll finish this up and get to bed. I had no idea it was this late. I'll take care of the tab; you guys go on a head." Bret waved to the three of them, pulling out his wallet to take care of the bill. He flagged down the waitress. "Excuse me miss, I need the bill."

"Oh, don't worry about it. The same man from before took care of it." She smiled at him and walked away.

Bret looked over to Hunter again. The blonde man had his head resting on his arm, his other hand wrapped firmly around an empty brandy glass. "I've never seen him like this before." He mumbled heading over to Hunter. "Hey- hey, come on. You've had enough." He muttered shaking his arm.

"Shawwwwn." Hunter choked out looking again to the empty booth. "I miss you buddy…. Why do you…. You… have to leave me…"

"Come on, knock it off." Bret frowned carefully pulling the bigger man from the table. He wrapped Hunter's bigger arm over his shoulders, hauling him up by the waist. He nearly tumbled to the side, not having the strength he used to have. Once they were steady, Bret started moving them down the hall. Of course Hunter was dead weight, leaning heavily on his broken body. "Give me your room key, you big lummox! I want to get back to my own damn room."

Hunter lulled his head to the side, resting his head against Bret's soft hair. "Mmph, you smell good."

"Ugh, don't smell me thats weird!" He protested pulling Hunter down the hall way until they were at the set of rooms blocked off for the wrestlers. "Room key Hunter, come on! You're dead weight and you're on my bad side." After some fumbling, the plastic card was pressed into his hand, and Bret continued dragging the blonde to his room. He slid the key in, unlocking the door.

"Stay with me." Hunter mumbled kissing the side of Bret's head.

The older man began to panic as he felt Hunter's arms closing around his waist. "Hunter, don't!" He struggled up against him and the hands that started to roam his body. "Stop!"

"No." The firm, clear, non-slurred word rung out in Bret's mind; he was played by the game. Hunter's lips found their way to his neck, kissing and sucking mercilessly at the skin as he pressed the older man into the wall.

"You son of a bitch!" Bret moaned trying in vain to pull Hunter's face from his neck. "You tricked me! You were pretending to be drunk and miserable this whole time to get me back in here to-" He stopped unable to continue as Hunter dragged his teeth along his ear lobe. It was his spot; very few people knew that.

"I'll have to thank Shawn for that bit of info." He purred into Bret's ear. "Yeah, I did do all of that. But if it makes you feel better I am a _little_ drunk." He ran his tongue over the rim of Bret's ear.

"Why?" Bret mewed out. He brought his hands up to try and push Hunter away from him, but found his body was too tired from carrying the drunk down the hall.

"Because I couldn't have you then. Don't get me wrong, you were an impeccable pill of a man, but you were sexy. I knew I wasn't your type; you liked the kinds you thought you could help. Like poor Shawn, man was he a mess back then. I think you were well aware that you couldn't help me, that I would always enjoy being a dick. Twelve years later, and boy am I having a grand ole time. I just had to wait till there was a chance for me to finally have you. Your body is weak; you can't protect yourself from me like this. So I picked right now to strike." He brought up his knee rubbing it against Bret's groin. "Though you don't seem to hate it too much..."

Bret let his head lean up against the wall while Hunter's mouth sucked and kissed along his jaw line. He couldn't give into the pleasure; he'd never live it down. No one, but no one treated Bret Hart like this. He tightened up his fist and punched Hunter square in the jaw. "Bastard…!" Hunter stumbled back, holding his face allowing the other man freedom from the wall. Bret tumbled to the ground, bracing himself on his hands and knees while exploding stars of color flashed in his vision.

"Nice position."

"Shut up!" Bret growled looking over his shoulder at him. He rubbed the side of his head, moaning out painfully.

"…You okay?"

"No…" His voice was barely a whisper, prompting Hunter to get down on the floor with him to check him for injuries. Once he felt Hunter's hand on his shoulder that was all he needed. The dungeon born quickness was still in his body, giving him all he needed to turn the tables on Hunter. He wrestled the blonde on to his stomach, taking a sitting position on his back with Hunter's right arm pinned painfully back. "Nice position, Hunter." He smirked.

Hunter squirmed beneath him, growling out curses at the older man.

"You should know better, never get down on the ground with a Hart. You'll never win." He purred into Hunter's ear.

"Far be it for me to be concerned about your health ever again, old man."Hunter bucked up, trying to throw Bret off of him. "Now let me go!"

"No. I want you to answer me some questions first." He said while applying some more pressure on the man's arm to remind him just who was in charge right now. "Did you mean what you said about me? That you were attracted to me?"

"Yes…" Hunter hissed. "And surprisingly I still am despite you trying to tear my arm off. I like short bitchy brunettes as much as I like hyper blondes."

"I am not bitchy!" He protested but did loosen his grip on Hunter's arm slightly. "Have you really been waiting this long to get a piece of me?"

"Yes, I have. Ever since Shawn told me you wouldn't bottom I was intrigued."

"I-I would have to him! It's just… every time I was about to suggest it he did something to piss me off."

"Weak, Hart. Are you afraid?" He grinned despite all the pressure being reapplied to his arm.

"No! I just don't trust-"

"I know you don't trust anyone; you and Steve both."

Bret scoffed and pushed Hunter's arm up more. "Well with good reason! I don't trust you and you tried to rape me. I go to WCW and I have your old buddies Hall and Nash after me. Why should I trust anyone?"

"Rape?! Oh come _on_ Bret! You liked it- you just don't want to admit that there's a part of you buried deep down inside that outer shell of bitchiness that _wants_ to have someone dominate you. And you won't ever be satisfied until that curiosity is gone."

Bret said nothing in response, letting go over Hunter's arm completely. Wordlessly he got off of Hunter's back walking over to the other twin bed. He sat down watching as Hunter stood up shaking out his sore arm. "I always thought it would make me less of a man." He murmured quietly.

"Where did you get that idea?" Hunter asked standing in front of Bret.

"It was always in the back of my mind, but it really came into play when your buddies Hall and Nash would try to… Ugh, never mind."

"They harassed you, huh? Well… I'm sorry. It was probably out of revenge for how Shawn was being treated backstage at the time after Montreal."

Bret huffed. "That doesn't excuse it, you know! My family didn't try to… to do that to Shawn!" He waved his hand. "I hate your friends. I attached you to that group by your association with them."

"Oh so that's part of the reason why you hate me so much." Hunter put his hands on his hips. "I see. But don't worry, Bret. Shawn never told Nash or Hall to do those things to you. He wouldn't do that. I wouldn't even do that."

"I know, because you'd rather do it yourself."

"Heh, yeah." Hunter rubbed his chin in thought. "Listen, Bret… You should really let me do this to you. I think you'll love it. You can get over the stigma of bottoming."

"You'd be the very _last _person I would want doing that to me, Hunter." Bret spat. "I'd rather have someone I half way like do it. You're nowhere near on that list very short list."

"Well you can't have Shawn do it; he's getting 'married' soon." Hunter scoffed crossing his arms across his chest.

"In three hundred and twenty-two days." Bret replied with a soft chuckle.

"Hey… how did you know that?"

"Lucky guess." He muttered and got up. "If you'll excuse me though, it's time for me to get back to my room, my anal virginity intact. You probably never bothered to bottom either, so who are you to judge me?"

Hunter burst out laughing. "Do you really think that? Of course I have. I even let Shawn top me on occasion. I've bottomed for Dwayne, Steve, 'Taker…" He trailed off ticking the names off on his fingers as he went. "Don't get me wrong, I like giving it out more than taking it, but I'll at least do it. So do you know what that makes me?"

"…A whore?" Bret said making a face.

"No, it makes me better than you." Hunter smirked watching as Bret twitched at that remark. "Because I shared the role in the bed with my partners; you're just… too scared to try."

"I am not scared!" He protested as his dark eyes scanned Hunter's amused face. "I guess… fine. You… can do it…" He said the last part so softly Hunter had to strain his hearing to catch it.

"Oh sorry, Bret- what was that you said?"

"I said… you can do it. Just don't gloat or anything and this whole thing is off! And no telling anyone either!"He warned tossing off his jacket. "Let's just get this over with, alright?"

"Such a romantic you are, Hart. You may want to get this over with quick, but I'm going to take you nice and slow. I want enjoy the pleasure of being the Hitman's first." That comment earned him a hard punch in the arm. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"I said no gloating!" He grumbled as Hunter's arms wrapped themselves tight around his waist. As he was pulled closer to the younger man's warm hard body, he had to fight the urge to struggle away. Hunter's lips ghosted over his ear lobe again, making him feel weak. Half of him was hoping Hunter would have forgotten about that weakness by now, but sure enough, soon came his tongue.

"You like it don't you?" He purred licking at Bret's neck and jaw as his hands went further southward. He clamped his hands tight around Bret's ass, making the older man yelp loudly and push away completely. "Heh, you're a stubborn old goat aren't you?"

"You squeezed too hard!" He shouted his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He watched as Hunter took a seat on the bed, patting his leg for Bret to come sit down. The older man gave him a mortified look. "No, no freaken' way am I sitting on your lap. That's just too much."

Hunter patted his leg again. "Oh stop being so damn shy. Come on, come sit down."

Bret recoiled slightly. "You're enjoying this too much."

"I am, is that a crime?" He gave him an amused look before reaching over and pulling the struggling older man over and down on his lap so that he was straddling him. "See? Not so bad… You look cute sitting there with your flushed cheeks." He purred twirling a piece of Bret's brown hair around his fingers. "Try and relax."

"I am relaxed." He said inching back toward Hunter's knees. He kept a rigid posture, his eyes flittering over to the door every moment or so, as if he was contemplating a quick escape.

"Relaxed like a frozen flag pole." Hunter made a face and pulled Bret closer to him. "Calm your ass down, Bret. It'll make all the difference in a few moments or so." He put his warm hands on Bret's back rubbing the stiff muscles hiding underneath his tee shirt. He felt Bret's body relax, earning him a delicious deep moan for all of his work. Bret slumped up against him, arms looping around his neck for support. "You like that, hmm?"

"Yes… Please don't stop." He whispered as he felt Hunter's hands creep up the back of his shirt. The skilled, large hands worked his tired back into practically jelly as he couldn't help but moan in delight. Soon enough he felt Hunter's hands tugging off his tee-shirt and tossing it off to join Bret's discarded jacket on the floor. Hunter's lips ran down his chest, teasing his nipples until they were hard. Bret's hands dug into Hunter's hair, pulling and tugging as powerful sensations worked through his body.

"I can feel you getting hard."He purred. "I knew it, I knew you wanted this." Hunter grabbed Bret by his thighs and changed positions so that the hitman was flat on his back with Hunter over him. He reached down and with Bret's help pulled off his jeans and boxers, leaving the older man naked on the hotel bed.

"I-I don't know about this." He muttered suddenly feeling very self conscious of himself. He didn't have much time to think as he felt the bed lift up as Hunter got off. "Where…" He began watching him kneel down on the floor in front of the bed. Hunter's hands grabbed his bare hips, dragging him over to the edge of the bed. Warm lips and a mouth encircled the head of his hardening erection, making Bret cry out sharply. "Oh fuck!"

Hunter put Bret's legs over his shoulders as he began to work the older man's erection. His tongue flicked over the sensitive head as he watched in delight as Bret's hips twisted up in the air. "Oh yes, I know you like it. Cry out my name and I'll make it even better." He purred sucking on his length.

Bret raked his teeth over his bottom lip, refusing to utter Hunter's name. He twisted his hands in the sheets, pulling at them so hard he nearly tore them. "Oh- Oh damn! So good!" He whined, his heart beating quicker.

Hunter felt Bret's erection begin to twitch and jump, but he didn't want to make him release like this. He wanted him howling out his name so loud every wrestler in this part of the hotel would know about it. He released Bret's erection from his mouth and stood up. "On your back by the head board." He ordered slapping Bret's leg. "I want to see your face when you come for me."

The way Hunter said that, so thickly, so aroused it nearly brought Bret over the edge. But he shook his head in protest. "No, no back. I get dizzy when I lay on my back for too long."

Hunter was in the middle of removing his pants when he heard Bret's request. He turned to look at the hitman, on his hands and knees with his long hair brushed over one shoulder. He paused for a moment to take it all in. "Damn, I wish I had my camera right now."

"Shut up and just… do what you have to do. This is humiliating enough!" He barked as his face turned red again.

"I don't know, I think you make one hot bitch." Hunter teased slapping Bret across the ass. "Now hold on. This is probably going to pinch."

Bret felt Hunter's fingers probing at him, stretching and working his opening with lube. He felt something slick and hard slide inside him. He choked back a cry, nearly falling forward at the pain. Hunter's hands grabbed his hips, keeping him steady while he worked up a pace. Soon the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Bret's moans got louder as he fell to his elbows, the hitman digging helplessly at the pillows by the head board. "Oh! Oh Hunter!" He called out desperately. "Please, fuck- more!"

"Can't hear you." Hunter grinned as he pinched Bret's ass. "Gotta be louder. Loud as you can."

"Fu-fuck you." He whined. "Ah… ah… I want more! Harder, please! I'm not made of glass! Please Hunter…!" He shouted. "Hunter fuck me, please..!"

"And who am I?" He stopped all movements.

"You're the game, you're the king of kings, and you're a fucking lunatic for stopping!"

"Good enough." He purred and gripped Bret's hips as his slammed into him full force, making the headboard slap wildly against the bed. "Yes! Yes! That's it! Damn Hart- you look so good around my cock." He smirked looking down the graceful swoop of Bret's back at his flushed face half buried in the sheets. The hitman's moans were so good, fueling his ego. With a quick move, he switched their positions so that Bret was back on his back. He wanted to make sure he saw Bret's face when he made him come. What he did see aroused the hell out of him. Bret's hair was a mess- sweaty and stuck to the sides of his flushed face. His eyes were half open and heavy with lust. "Oh Bret, baby you look so good." He moaned leaning over the older man's body to kiss him hard on the lips.

Bret broke away from the kiss, uttering Hunter's name in a soft, heavy cry. He bucked up wildly, coming all over his chest and stomach in a powerful orgasm. Just the sight of it was enough to send Hunter over the edge. He came hard into the smaller body, filling Bret with his seed. He rode out his orgasm, still thrusting into the smaller body until he couldn't any longer. He leaned over Bret's body, eventually collapsing on his shoulder. "Oh that was good."

Bret nodded dumbly. "Yes… yes… it was." He whispered looking over to the side at the other bed in the room. If Hunter was supposedly alone, why did he need two beds? "Are you staying with-"

His answer was interrupted by a soft click, and then a very distinct giggle. "Oh so this is why you gave me and Raven those gift certificates tonight. And here I thought you were going to be lonely." Shawn laughed eagerly putting the picture he just took as his new background for his phone.

"How long were you standing there for?!" Bret shouted using Hunter to block his body from Shawn.

"Oh, like the whole time. That was really hot." He snickered. "Do you want me to send you the photo, Hunt?"

"Sure Shawn. I'd love it." He grinned turning over a bit to give Shawn a thumbs up. "I'd love to have a memento of the night I screwed Bret."

Bret grabbed a pillow and put it over his face. "I hate all of you so very very much."

FIN.

-Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
Rated: M for religious themes and some sexual content  
Pairings: Mentions of BH/HHH but mostly HBK/Raven

-

Raven tossed his fiancé down to the bed, pouncing eagerly on top of him. He rolled up Shawn's shirt, dragging his tongue down the middle of his stomach to dip into his naval. "Mmmrph, Shawn…" He groaned as he grabbed Shawn's hips. It had been one month, one day, twenty-three hours, and four seconds since he had a real moment alone with Shawn. Ever since Hart's one day return and their subsequent romp, Hunter was in the dumps. Hart showed no real interest in Hunter since their tryst, which prompted this dry spell of sex. His fiancé was far too involved in cheering up the big nosed cock block than taking care of Raven's needs.

"Rave-" Shawn reached his hands into Raven's braids, tugging on them while the other man sucked and nipped at his tummy. "Mmm. Oh, I love your tongue…"

"And I love your tongue. It's been one month, one day-"

"Twenty-three hours and four seconds since we've done anything intimate." Shawn got up on his elbows to look down at the man who had his chin perched on his stomach. "I know, I'm sorry. I appreciate your patience, Rave. But Hunter's-"

"Your very best friend in the whole wide world." Raven grumbled uttering out the words Shawn used for the past several weeks as an explanation to his actions. "And you wouldn't dream of leaving him in such a sorry state because he would never do that to you." He let out a sigh. "But you're sure, you're impossibly sure that he won't be calling to mope to you? Because in case you've forgotten, _Michael_, you're my fiancé. My needs are there for on a higher level than Hunter's needs. Fiancé trumps best friend in the whole wide world."

Shawn wrinkled his nose at the mention of his real name. "Well, _Scott_, you don't have to worry my love, as you are the man I want. I just wish Hunter had the same kind of love we do with someone who loves him."

Raven gave him a look as if he was stabbed in the heart mercilessly at the mention of his real name. "You cut me to the bone, darling. But even though I really don't like your 'very best friend in the whole wide world' I too want the very same thing for him... As it would keep him occupied and away from us."

"Agreed." Shawn smirked and pulled Raven on top of him. He kissed him firmly on the lips, then moved up his cheek to gently pull on Raven's eyebrow piercing.

"Ohh, daddy likes." He purred pressing his knee into Shawn's groin, rubbing it in gentle circles. Shawn's mewls of pleasure sent familiar chills down his body. He caught Shawn's lips in a hard kiss, their tongues dancing and rubbing against each other. He stroked Shawn's denim covered leg, loving the way his muscle felt under the rough material. "God damn, I love it when you wear jeans."

"I just love you." He wagged his eyebrows at him and grabbed Raven's ass. The two men tussled in bed, hands roaming, lips exploring, and clothing being disrobed. Shawn quickly found himself on his knees in front of Raven's crotch, fingers grabbing at the zipper desperately. He tugged Raven's jeans down to his knees, wrapping his lips around the head of his shaft.

"Yeaaaah, I missed this." He hissed shutting his eyes. He stroked Shawn's soft hair, playing with the strands as his fiancé worked his hardest to give him the pleasure he'd been waiting for. Shawn's sexy boy theme rang out, breaking the sound of Raven's hard pants. "No!" He growled and reached into Shawn's back pocket and pulled out his cell phone, only to throw it across the room.

Shawn removed Raven's cock from his mouth. "Damn it Raven." He grumbled and went over to pick up the phone. "Hello? Oh Hunt. Yeah, hi!"

Raven looked down at his cock, frowning. "Sorry bud. No action today." He sighed, watching Shawn talk on the phone. This had to end now. He couldn't take another month of this! He shut his eyes, concentrating on calming his body down. Once he was fine, he tucked his cock back into his pants and went to go put on his shoes. "What room is the big nose baby staying in?"

"306." Shawn put his hand over the end of the phone. "Why? Raven! Wait, stop!"

Shawn pleas fell on deaf ears. Raven slammed the door behind him, cracking his knuckles. "This nonsense ends tonight." He growled softly storming down the hallway to Hunter's room. He pounded on the door with his fist, shouting obscenities loudly until Hunter opened the door.

"Raven, what the hell-" Was all he managed to get out due to Raven's fist cracking him hard in the jaw. He staggered back holding a hand to his fist.

"So, you want to meddle in my love life with Shawn, eh? Ohhh, don't try to tell me differently you slimy bastard! You were looking for an excuse to steal Shawn away from me and you're using the whole 'Waaaah, Hart doesn't want to be with me' thing to do it! Don't try to play those games with me, Helmsley. I'm not like everyone else; I for one couldn't care less if you're miserable. I'm also far more intelligent of a man than you're used to dealing with so knock it off!"

Hunter rubbed his aching jaw. He stared at the angry man hard and finally let out a sigh. "It's not a game. It's real."

"Bull shit."

"No, Raven- I mean it. I really fucked it up with Hart. He hates me now more than ever, and at first I'll be honest with you. I couldn't care less. But then I got to thinking about it, and the more I thought, the more angry with myself for fucking up I got. I could have had a good thing going with Hart, but I screwed it up. I played my games like usual, expecting Hart to want to stay around just like everyone else I've ever played, but I forgot what made Bret Hart, Bret Hart. His damn will power; deep down inside he may want me, but because of a combination of my trick and his will, he'd rather forsake me."

"Oh golly gee, can't imagine why." He rolled his eyes. "But... let me get this straight. You want Hart for what? Another fuck or something more?"

Hunter shut his eyes, rubbing his chin in thought. "To be honest, I'd love another fuck before we really begin any sort of relationship, but that's a certain part of me talking. That damn tiny little voice that usually keeps quiet is telling me I owe it to him to at least explain to him that I do have some feelings for him before I make it hard for him to sit down again."

"Little voice?"

Hunter looked at Raven's confused face. "Yeah, you know- the one that tells you not to do something because it's a bad idea, or to do something because it's right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Hunter blinked at him for a moment. "You don't have one of those? …Well, that does help explain you a bit better. Look, Raven- I know you have to be pissed at me. And if I were you, I'd be pissed at me- but to be honest, I don't care. I'm all alone without Shawn, and I'm not going to just let you have him while I suffer."

Raven crossed his arms across his chest. "So you want me to convince Hart to come talk to you or you'll keep this business up of interrupting Shawn and I. What a fiendish plan. Kudos, Helmsley."

"You know me so damn well, Raven. It's like we're kindred spirits, only as sadistic as you are, I'll always be able to outsmart you now that you have Shawn." Hunter smirked and rested up against the wall. "Love has changed you for my benefit."

"You're right, it has. Normally I'd be busy gutting you, but considering you're Shawn's maid of honor, I can't do that. I have to care about his feelings, even when they conflict with what I'd love to do with you right now. But believe me when I say, Helmsley, one day love will change you too. If it can happen to me, it can happen to anyone."

"I'm too smart for love. Even if this thing with Bret goes for more than just a few dates, there's no way I'll be able to be manipulated like that." Hunter snorted. "Now listen, Raven. You want me to stop bothering you and Shawn? Then get Bret to talk to me. Otherwise, I'll be calling you every hour on the hour making sure that you don't ever get what you want. You must have learned that by now, if I'm not happy neither is anyone else. Now, if you'll excuse me I've got some things I need to do."

Once Hunter's back was turned, Raven reached out to grab the vase on the table. It would be so easy to just smash this over the back of Hunter's fat head. He gripped the rim of the vase, trying to keep calm and forced himself to place the vase back down. Shawn would never forgive him, that was for sure. He turned around and grabbed the door knob, slamming the door behind him as he left. "Calm down, you're useless when you're angry."He hissed under his breath. After sucking in a few deep breaths and shutting his eyes, the wheels in his head began to turn. Shawn had two troublesome old flames lurking in the distance; if they were together, neither one would be a problem anymore. Slowly, he smirked. Honestly, this was to his benefit, but regardless there was no way Hunter's meddling was going to go without retribution. "You want Bret Hart? Fine, Helmsley- but if you think I won't be punishing you for holding my relationship with Shawn over my head, you're very wrong." He whispered and licked at his lips. "No one messes with me."

-

Shawn looked up from polishing his engagement ring at Raven as he came back in. "You're back! You're not covered in blood! You were able to talk to Hunter without getting into a huge fight, I'm so proud of you."

"Hmph." Raven went over to the bed, sitting on the edge by Shawn's legs. He stroked his calf lightly. "He really is asking for it, Shawn. I'd like nothing more than to-"

"I know, Raven. I know. But you have to have some sympathy for him. He really thought he could make it work with Bret. Silly, huh? He was so upset when Bret told him to piss off, and that he never wanted to see his face again. I've never seen Hunt like this before; he must really care for Bret."

Raven sucked in a breath, letting out a slow, agitated sigh. "Yeah, yeah. I know what you mean. He's all torn up inside. I bet every night he bawls like the big baby he is."

Shawn frowned. "Oh now don't be like that. Hunter has real feelings. Just like I knew you have real feelings too. I can see beyond his mask, just like I saw right through yours." He reached over, stroking Raven's back. "He, like you, only lets that mask slip for me. That's why I know why he's in so much pain over this whole Bret thing."

Raven gave him an incredulous look. "Really Shawn, really? Hunter doesn't have feelings or concerns." He snorted. "He's more concerned about whether or not he'll get another fuck out of him than anything else."

"No… it's more than that." Shawn leaned up and pecked Raven's cheek. "Don't try to think about it, Rave. It's really none of our business, it's their problem. Just get ready for bed." He slid the ring off of his finger, placing it on the night stand. He leaned over to turn off the lights, rolling on his side to go to sleep. Raven remained where he was seated, staring off into the darkness of their hotel room.

Shawn could claim all he wanted to about Hunter's inner sap, but Raven knew he and Helmsley were one in the same on certain issues. He listened to the quiet sound of Shawn's breathing, letting his mind go into overtime on just how he was going to pull this all off.

-

The bar was filled with superstars that night after Raw, every seat was taken especially those around the bar where none other than Bret Hart and his beloved niece sat. Nattie couldn't help but smile; her uncle was doing great, he was fitting in with everyone backstage. It was just what he needed, in her opinion. Their beers were getting a bit low- now seemed like just as good a time as any to get a couple of refills. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at the gothic bartender. She was a pale woman, who wore her dark hair back. Nattie squinted at her, and then at the name badge she had on. "Daffney." She mumbled in thought. The woman looked familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Excuse me, Daffney! Can we get two more drinks down this way?"

The bartender nodded, not uttering a word as she poured two more beers. Nattie turned her attention back to her uncle. "That was great, Uncle Bret! You really sold it well."

Bret grinned over at his niece. "Despite the spit, I think it went really well. Batista's a behemoth of a man; too bad I can't get back in the ring. I woulda loved to have had a match with him."

"You looked great out there, Uncle Bret." Nattie smirked. "Glad you decided to color over the grey. Makes you look so much younger! And as for Batista… you could have really put on a good match with him." She watched Daffney bring over the drinks, setting down the large glasses of foaming beverage. She gave the glass her uncle grabbed a funny look, as she wrapped her fingers around hers. "Damn Uncle Bret, she must like you or something. Your's looks more fizzy or something."

He looked at his glass, shrugged, and took a drink out of it. "Doesn't taste any different. You try it."

Nattie took a sip out of her drink first before grabbing up her uncle's. She sipped out of it and thought it over for a moment. "Huh. I guess the grass just looked greener on the other side of the fence. Er… or the beer fizzier. Something like that."

"I told you it wasn't any different." He absently ran his hand through his hair. Bret looked over his shoulder to see if he could see Hunter, but it was far too crowded for him to tell. "Son of a bitch." He grumbled quietly, catching the attention of his niece.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing, Nattie- don't worry about it." He said his mind drifting off to what Hunter did to him. Tricking him into sex like that, making him beg, and then getting a stupid photograph to use as his damn cell phone background? It was damn shameful, the most embarrassing moment of his whole entire life. What made it worse was Bret actually enjoyed it. He liked being dominated by Hunter for that brief moment; it felt so good to just let go and have someone else take care of his needs. However, there was no way he'd ever admit that to him, let alone go looking for more. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and for a brief second, found himself wishing it might be Helmsley. When he turned around though, he was face to face with a man he barely knew. "…Scott Levy?"

"Raven." He corrected him. "But yeah, that's me. I'm surprised you remembered me."

"Well yeah, we've only met once or twice backstage in WCW, but you're definitely the type to leave an impression. You're Shawn's fiancé right?"

Raven smirked at that. "Of course. Can I have a word with you-one WCW vet to another?"

Bret nodded. "Yeah, sure. Nattie, I'll be back in a bit. If you want to leave, just go and I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright Uncle Bret! See you soon!" Nattie waved watching her uncle go along with Shawn's infamous fiancé. Chris Jericho took the opportunity to slide into the empty seat next to her.

"Aren't you concerned about your uncle?" He frowned looking to her. "That's Raven of all people."

"So?" She knocked back the rest of her drink while the man beside her ordered his usual staple of Grey Goose. "He's Shawn's fiancé. If Shawn can tolerate let alone love a man like him, then he really must not be all that bad."

"Still, it's hard for a man to change completely regardless of a stellar recommendation from HBK." He scoffed pouring some of the vodka into a glass. "I wouldn't trust him if I were Shawn regardless of whether or not he bought me a boulder sized rock of an engagement ring."

"Aw relax, Chris. Uncle Bret has it under control." Nattie suddenly yawned. "All of a sudden, I feel kinda… sleepy…" She yawned again leaning forward a bit. "Mmmm."

"Nattie? Nattie!" Jericho snapped his fingers by her face. "How many drinks did you have?"

"Jus… one… and somma uncle… Bre-" She didn't finish her sentence as she wobbled to the side, crashing into Jericho.

"Damn Harts." He muttered and helped the woman to her feet. "You just can't hold your liquor. I better take you back to your room." He slipped an arm around her waist, keeping her body stable as they walked together out of the bar.

-

Bret walked slowly down the hallway with Raven, casually glancing over at the other man. He didn't look at all like Shawn's previous lovers. His braided hair, eye make-up, and over all dark demeanor hardly seemed like the kind of characteristics to attract Shawn Michaels of all people.

"I came to ask you a question, but you seem to have some of your own."

"Well no I-"

"I know the look." He said shortly. "You're staring at me as if I came here in a space ship, Calgary boy. So I'll say it again. Do you have something to ask me?"

"I… well… yes. How? How did Shawn-"

"Fall for someone like me?"

"I take it you get that question a lot."

"How'd you guess?" Raven gave him a smug look. "I realize that I don't look like you, or Hunter- or that big idiot Kevin Nash. But hasn't it occurred to you once that that may be the answer to your question? I'm not like Shawn's other lovers. I'm better."

"Well, you got him to say yes to marry you, so I suppose in that respect you're right."

"I'm right in all respects, Hart. You jokers were so wrapped up in your own massive egos that you couldn't see that Shawn was in serious trouble. It didn't take a genius to tell something was wrong with the heartbreak kid. He fell and none of you helped stop him from crashing. He never forgot that. So when I came around he was ready for something new."

Bret went quiet for a moment. Part of what Raven was saying was true- everyone was wrapped up in their own hype. But the same went for Shawn. He had his own massive ego which well covered his demons. Feeling mildly guilty, he changed the subject. "…What did you have to ask me?"

"Will you meet with Hunter again?"

"Wait? No. No way." Bret scowled at Raven. "Do you have any idea of what that dick did to me?"

Raven pulled out his phone, revealing the infamous background picture. "I have an excellent idea." He smirked at how quickly Bret's cheeks turned bright red. He quickly pocketed his phone before Bret had a chance to steal it from him. "And you're positive about not going to see Hunter?"

"I've never been more serious about ANYTHING in my whole entire life." He yawned, and then shook his head as if trying to shake the tired feeling from his body. He felt fine moments ago.

Raven sighed. "I figured as much."

Bret opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a huge yawn. "Mmph, sorry. I don't know why I'm so tired all of a sudden. …Why do you care about… me n' Hun'ner?" He said finding it hard to stop slurring. He only had one beer, how could this be happening?

"I have my reasons." Raven gave him an amused look. "I'm sorry we couldn't come to a deal the normal way. Guess we're going to have to do it my way."

Bret shut his eyes and opened them a few times, trying to wake himself up. A wave of fatigue slowly came over him, forcing the older man to lean against the wall. He rubbed his temples and slapped his face in an attempt to shake it off. Raven's words sounded loud and soft at the same time, going in and out of volume as every tick of his watch became incredibly clear. "Wha you do me?" He managed to slur out before his legs went out on him. He slid down the wall, falling over to lay on his side.

"I didn't do anything. You're the one who took the drink."

Bret heard Raven's words echoing loudly in his head as the tips of the other man's boots became clear. As he lay there on the ground he felt Raven's hands grabbing him and hauling him off the ground.

"Nighty night, Hitman." Raven watched as Bret's head rolled back. "If only it were this easy all of the time." He mumbled and hauled Bret's unconscious body down the empty hallway.

-

Raven sat on a crate, his legs crossed at the ankle while he waited for Bret to wake up. He took great care in setting up the scene. Bret's wrists were handcuffed to poles- keeping his arms straight and level. He tied his midsection to the pole, along with his ankles. All in all, he assessed it as a pretty decent job. He held out his arms, mocking the crucifixion pose he just tied Bret in, letting his arms fall back with an amused smirk. "He's going to be so pissed at me." He snickered and checked his cell phone for any new messages while Bret was still out cold. Sure enough, there were plenty- all of them from Shawn, all of them wondering why he still hadn't come back to the room.

He sighed softy, dialing up Shawn's phone. He waited patiently while the phone rang until Shawn's sleepy voice came on the other line. "Shawn? It's me, babe. I'm sorry I'm not back yet." He waited patiently again as Shawn ranted about that, and he found himself unable to hold back a smile at the underlying worried tone in the blonde's voice. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, I promise you I'm fine ...I know you don't like to be alone when you sleep. It won't be much longer. Maybe an hour at the most. Uh-huh, it's important. Very important. Go back to sleep, I promise I'll make it up to you. Night Shawn. Love you." He hung up the phone just in time to see Bret's head lifting up a bit. "Oh, my guest is awake." He watched as Bret struggled, pulling unsuccessfully at his binds. "You should be honored, you're my second crucifixion. Though the first one was done for artistic reasons, yours is more of a safety precaution. I don't doubt that you're any less dangerous than what you despite the stroke. Also, get any silly notions out of your head that I'm doing this as an anti-Christian statement. I am marrying a born-again, and I know he'd be pissed at me for this. Hence why I didn't bust out the big wooden cross like with Sandman, though I was sorely tempted. Shawn's not too observant, but I think he'd notice _that_ in the backseat of the corvette."

Bret glared holes through Raven, which only served to make his smirk grow. He tried to open his mouth but found he couldn't due to a big piece of grey tape covering it. He cursed loudly around the gag, and though the words were muffled and distorted, Raven knew exactly what he was saying.

"Oh, you're mad about the tape huh? Gee, I thought you'd be more upset about the drugging. Anyway, sorry to be so… what's that word Cole abuses all the time? Vintage? I'm sorry get all 'vintage Raven' on you, but you must understand. Helmsley is holding my sex life hostage. If I get you to see him, then he'll stop calling us. And since you were so understandably adamant about not going, I had to have a plan B to make you see my point of view on why you should. " He got down off the crate, circling around Bret. He watched the man twist in his binds, trying nervously to see what Raven was up to.

"You really don't know me too well, do you? To be fair, we're probably not the type who would ever hang out together, whether it was back in WCW or the present day. Just like how I'm not the type who would ever attract Shawn Michaels. But that's the funny thing about 'types' Bret. Sometimes they cross the border. Sometimes there is no ulterior motive other than love." He paused to make a face. "Sorry, I'm still not used to saying that. Part of me is still suspicious that he's just jerking my chain, but that part of me is silenced when he looks at me with those brilliant blue eyes and just… smiles." He swallowed a little, thinking about his fiancé, all alone upstairs. "…Despite what you must be thinking, I'd much rather be upstairs with him than torturing a whiney, stuck up man such as yourself. Huh, love has changed me."

Bret scowled at him from behind the tape. He pulled at his binds, but found that they wouldn't budge.

"I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that you shouldn't say no to something just because that person isn't who you pictured yourself ever being with. You should try to diversify your thoughts, and give something risky a chance. I did. Shawn did. We're getting married, and we both couldn't be happier. Shawn loves me despite all the wrong I've ever done, and for the few rights I have to my name. I never would have thought I'd find anyone like that." He sighed looking up again at the basement ceiling of the hotel. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you at least deserve a similar sort of happiness. I know Helmsley is a dick, but hell it might be different with you. What have you got to lose? And if it really goes badly, punch him in the face and get on with your life big nose free. …You had to have liked the sex somewhat according to what Shawn described. Stop being a bitch and get over it." Raven watched Bret's face grow steadily redder.

Bret hated to admit it, but Raven did have a point. Maybe there was more to Helmsley than he thought, or ever tried to see. The older man stopped struggling completely in favor of thinking over what Raven said. If anything, saying yes was going to get him out of here faster.

"Are you going to try?"

Bret shut his eyes and nodded.

"Excellent. Again, my apologies. This was the only way that I could think of to get you to listen to me. You're very stubborn." Raven checked his watch, looking at how Bret's eyelids began to droop. "You should be feeling sleepy again soon. The next time you wake up, you'll find yourself in your hotel room. The drug I gave you doesn't have any side effects- other than a good night sleep. Let this be a lesson to you. Never trust cute Goth girl bartenders."

Raven became one big blur to him. He fought to stay awake but found himself again surrounded in blackness.

"Out like a light." Raven mused, taking Bret down from his binds. He picked up the unconscious older man, carrying him out of the basement. After dropping Bret off in his bedroom he dragged himself back to his hotel room. He quietly opened up the door, looking at his fiancé half sitting up in bed, propped up by pillows.

Shawn's head was leaning down, his hands still on his bible. Raven crept over to him, carefully sliding the book out of his hand. He put it on the side table drawer, moving his hands up to gently remove the glasses from the bridge of Shawn's nose. Shawn muttered something quietly, his eyes opening slowly. "Mmmph. There you are." He mumbled sleepily. "What… what took so long…?"

"Don't worry about it." Raven pressed his lips to Shawn's forehead. "It's all over now."

Shawn looked at him with tired eyes. "Raven, what did you do? Please tell me- and don't lie. I know when you're lying."

"I know you know." He smirked tiredly, kicking off his shoes and crawled into bed with Shawn. The blonde man turned on his side, facing Raven. "I had a good, long talk with Hart about big nose." He murmured stroking Shawn's face.

"Mmm, did you?" Shawn shut his eyes, enjoying the sensation of his lover's warm hand on his face. "What did he say?"

"He agreed to talk to Hunter- to see him at least one more time." He brushed his thumb gently across Shawn's full bottom lip. Shawn's contented expression helped lull him into a relaxed state.

"Did you crucify him?"

Raven's eyes shot open. "How did you-"

"I know you." Shawn yawned looping his arms around his neck. "I know your style. Plus, you've had an 'I'm up to no good' look on your face for the past two days. I just took a stab in the dark at your inventory of mind games to guess what it was."

Raven chewed on his bottom lip. "Are you mad?"

"Depends. Did you hurt him?"

"He might have sore wrists…" Raven trailed off, avoiding Shawn's blue eyes for the moment. "But nothing else."

"Then no, I'm not too mad. I know how hard it is to get something through Bret's thick skull. …Just don't do it again. Frankly I'm relieved than anything if it will get Hunter to finally leave us alone. I'm done being patient. I've been patient with him for well over a month." Shawn moved closer to him, looping his arms around Raven's neck. "If he calls one more time, I'm gonna punch him in the mouth."

Raven wrapped his arms around Shawn's trim waist, resting his cheek against the other man's. "Really?" He whispered kissing the side of his fiancé's head, taking in the sweet smell of his hair.

"Really. Now get some sleep, birdman. If this works, you're going to need all the energy you can muster up."

Shawn's sexy smirk and the promises of what was to come filled his mind. "Damn it, Shawn. Way to make a guy not want to sleep."

-

Bret woke up with a start after what felt like mere minutes since he last was conscious. The light streaming on in through the sheer hotel curtains told him far more time passed by. He felt a little groggy, and the ache in his wrists reminded him that last night wasn't a dream. He stared up at the ceiling of his hotel room, then down at himself, taking note that he was wearing the majority of his clothes from last night. His jacket, shoes and belt were missing. "How nice of him." He grumbled and rubbed his temples. He stood up on wobbly legs, looking for his bag. After digging out his clothing and showering up, he sat down in the chair trying to determine what he should do. He said he'd meet with Hunter again, but why? So the man could debase him again? He huffed at the thought, glancing down at the light handcuff marks still visible in his skin.

Then again, Raven did have a point. What they did together wasn't bad, quite the contrary it was damn good. It was far better than Bret was ever willing to admit, but not good enough to admit it to Hunter's face. It wouldn't hurt him any to at the very least see what Hunter had to say. Slowly he reached over, grabbing the phone. "Excuse me, front desk? Can I have the room number for Hunter Hearst Helmsley please?"

---------

So I decided to do another chapter to this story. I tried to make it its own stand alone part, but left enough room for me to continue if I want to. I do kinda want to write about the wedding, and continue with Bret and big nose finding out exactly what it is between them, if anything at all.

If I do get a chance to write a third part (which I probably will do, as I like the number 3) it won't be till mid to late March.

Hope you enjoyed this segment!


End file.
